


Let's Take A Walk

by Demon_Apostle



Series: Dragon Age Keep [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fluff, M/M, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke needs a break. Fenris needs to get out of his mansion a little more. Hawke has the solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Take A Walk

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the Dragon Age series. A few things before this begins. 1) I know nothing about fashion or colors. I'm so sorry. 2) Who read 'These Precious Moments'? Because if you did, there's a little connection between that story and this one. 3) I'm not going by the actual Kirkwall map of where stores are located. I just put them wherever.

“You want to… what?” Fenris watched the man nervously shuffle from each foot, a hand lightly scratching the back of his neck. He almost found the action adorable but Fenris was more focused on the question he had just been asked. Hawke stared at an old flower pot in a corner of the room, wishing he could dive inside of it and disappear. Sadly, he was far too big to be able to fit inside the pot.

 

Maker, did he feel pathetic right now. Sure, Hawke was able to easily slay a rage demon without batting an eye, had even spoken to the Arishok like the qunari wasn’t glaring at him during every conversation or interaction they had and killed him in single combat. But when it came to the elf he ended up developing a crush on and flirted with any chance he got? He might as well have been a small child staring up at an abomination. He simply could not act normally or treat this like another problem that he always had to fix.

 

“I said that I want to take a walk... with you… if you’re free…” _Smooth Hawke. Real smooth. Varric would be laughing his chest hair off if he could see me now._ Of course Fenris was free. The only time he ever left the mansion was when Hawke asked him to accompany the man to fix some sort of problem or if he went to the market. Of course, there was no guarantee the elf would even want to leave the mansion just to go take a walk. Oh Maker, this was a terrible idea. Why had Hawke thought this was worth asking?

 

“You know what, never mind. You probably have better things to do. I’ll just go.” He probably looked extremely pathetic right now. And in the presence of the one person he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of. Well, that plan went to shit. Maybe once he got home, Hawke could ask Orana to make him some sort of comfort dish. Or he could get drunk at the Hanged Man. That sounded like a more appealing option.

 

Hawke hadn’t even gotten to the door when he was abruptly stopped by Fenris’ voice.

 

“So you’re not going to at least give me a chance to answer?” Hawke turns to look at the other warrior but he can only look at the elf for a second before his eyes dart away at remembering his pathetic attempt at asking Fenris to spend some time with him. Time that they both seem to rarely have.

 

“It was a stupid suggestion. So just forget about it.” Hawke wondered if Fenris was keeping him here on purpose just so he could laugh at how stupid Hawke looked but the man doubted Fenris was that conniving. At least, he hoped.

 

“You make it sound like you just suggested I go to a circle of mages and try to make friends.” Hawke chuckled and shook his head.

 

“If I did then wouldn’t that mean I would have to do the same for Anders and Templars?”

 

“It would only be fair.” Fenris was now smiling and Hawke felt his insides melt a little from the image. The elf’s smile was a rare treat so Hawke always savored every smile and grin the smaller warrior gave him.

 

“Well, while those options sound fun and all, I’m sure one or both of you would try to kill me afterwards.”

 

“Possibly.” Hawke laughed, thankful that the atmosphere had shifted from awkward to comfortable. Any longer and he might have made a run for it. How comical that would have looked, the Champion of Kirkwall running for the hills over a crush on an elf and a failed plan to spend time with him. The stories Varric would have come up with. He’d end up being the talk of the entire city if that ever happened. Not that he wasn’t already but people wouldn’t be waving and smiling at him whenever he walked by. It would be nothing but gut-pained laughs and poorly hidden giggles.

 

Hawke wasn’t about to deal with that sort of embarrassing treatment.

 

“Do you have any ideas about where this supposed ‘walk’ is going to take place?” Fenris was now gripping his sword, lifting it with practiced ease and carefully placed the massive blade onto his back. Hawke thinks the elf is far more graceful when dealing with a massive sword than he is but he was never really trying to look delicate with a weapon.

 

“I thought I would ask you where you wanted to go.” He didn’t have enough pride left to say that he hadn’t really thought where they would go to take a simple walk since he was too focused on how he would ask Fenris the question. He was sure he wouldn’t have gotten this far but miracles did happen and in the strangest of ways. Now he just had to figure out if this particular miracle was good or bad.

 

“We could walk along the Wounded Coast. Then again, it always seems to be crawling with Tal-Vashoth or Highwaymen.”

 

“Very true. We could try Sundermount.” Fenris slightly tipped his head to the side.

 

“So we’ll take giant spiders over qunari deserters?” Hawke gave an embarrassed chuckle.

 

“It’s either that or the Deep Roads. And I don’t think darkspawn are any better.” There was a moment of silence before Fenris gave another suggestion.

 

“What about Kirkwall? We can walk around and browse the markets. The city is big enough that it’ll take most of the day if we visit each part.”

 

“If that’s what you want then let’s go for it.” Hawke didn’t let it show that he thought the idea was a little weird. They were going to walk around a place they were already familiar with and that they visited nearly every waking hour. To Hawke, this didn’t seem like something normal people would do. Then again, he was the Champion of Kirkwall and accompanying him would be a white-haired elf with lyrium branded into his skin. They were far from normal.

 

It was also a better alternative to the other ideas. They wouldn’t have to worry about getting attacked in broad daylight by bandits, Tal-Vashoth, or Highwaymen. The worst they would have to look out for would be pickpockets and even then, Hawke figured they were too intimidating for someone to try and steal their coin purse. But he didn’t count out the few brave souls that would no doubt try and most likely fail.

 

They start with the area they know best, Hightown. Both perused the stalls selling various goods and wares, even stopping at a cart showing off handmade clothes and accessories. The woman was elderly, sitting on a wooden stool as she knitted what looked like one arm of a thick sweater. She greeted them with a toothy smile and Hawke wondered if that’s how his mother would have looked had she been allowed to grow older.

 

And quickly, he pushes the thoughts of his mother to the back of his mind. The last thing he wants to remember is the way she looked after that mage took her apart only to put her back together with used parts. Ah dammit, he’s remembering that day again. He needs to distract himself. Luckily, he’s able to do so the moment his eyes land on a necklace laying amongst the jewelry. It’s not very fancy, just a piece of twine tied to a blue jewel but it’s not the quality that makes Hawke stare at the necklace. It’s the gem. A pale blue stone that seems to be shimmering from the sunlight. It’s close to the same color as his mother’s eyes.

 

 _Bethany might like it._ Without hesitating, Hawke asks the elderly woman how much the necklace is. She gives him the price of two silver coins and he immediately buys it. Fenris stares at Hawke with questions in his eyes, watching as the man admires the accessory he’s just bought.

 

“Are you planning on wearing that while fighting? Won’t it get in the way?” Hawke shakes his head at Fenris.

 

“It’s for my sister. She doesn’t normally wear jewelry, mainly because we never had the money for fancy things, so I thought she might like it.” Fenris nods in understanding and they continue towards Lowtown. Their conversations consist of varying subjects and they soon find themselves debating over whether it would be a good idea to try and best Isabella by cheating at a game of Wicked Grace.

 

“She would know immediately if you were cheating, Hawke. That woman has practically mastered the art of cheating at card games.”

 

“There’s a small chance I would be able to out-cheat her.”

 

“That ‘small chance’ is very close to no chance at all.” Hawke then placed a hand over his chest as if to look like he had just been physically hurt.

 

“You wound me with your lack of confidence in my skills.”

 

“Only when it comes to card games.” They both laughed and browsed the stalls a bit more. Hawke then saw a cart covered with embroidered clothes and pointed to it.

 

“What do you say Fenris? Want some new clothes to put in your wardrobe?” Fenris stared at the various pieces of shirts and pants before looking at Hawke.

 

“You mean the wardrobe I don’t have?”

 

“We can remedy that right here and now. All we have to do is buy a few outfits.”

 

“Hawke… when would I find the time to wear these outfits? We go out almost every day to places that require I wear armor.” Well when put like that, Hawke thought it sounded stupid as well. It was true that everywhere they went meant that if they didn’t have any armor, they could be dead within an instant. Although…

 

“Varric doesn’t wear armor.” Fenris made a face of disgust.

 

“His chest hair might as well be considered a piece of armor. But he uses his crossbow, a long distance weapon.”

 

“But Isabella doesn’t have armor and she fights up close.”

 

“She uses smokescreens most of the time. Of course she doesn’t need to bother with armor if the enemy can’t even see her.” Hawke frowned, not bothering to say anything about Anders or Merrill since Fenris would just state that they can create shields and barriers so armor wasn’t really needed. Hawke then looked away from the different garments, revoking his earlier idea.

 

“Right. Sorry. Now that I think about it, buying you clothes would be a bit stupid. You even said yourself that your marks would glow through the fabric. Forget I said anything.” Great. This was turning out the same way it started. Hawke getting embarrassed after suggesting stupid ideas. Even if the first time ended in a victory, this one was most likely going to end in failure very quickly. In fact, it already had. Fenris had given every reason why buying him normal, everyday clothes would be a dumb idea. Even if seeing Fenris in normal clothes would probably be a sight to behold there was no way-

 

“If it will please you then I will allow it. But one outfit is enough.” Hawke gaped at the other warrior, not expecting Fenris to give into his idiotic ideas a second time. This was practically a new record. Now grinning like a madman, Hawke walked over to the cart and began looking among the pieces on display.

 

“How about this one?” Hawke grabbed one of the shirts that was closer to him and held it up for the other to see. It was a dark red fabric with a sky blue trimming, colors that Fenris thought looked odd together. Before he could comment, Hawke made a face at the shirt and set it back down.

 

“No, it wouldn’t look good compared with your eyes.” The elf stared at the Champion in shock and awe.

 

“You care about those kinds of things? I thought you weren’t a big fan on fashion.” Hawke didn’t look up as he answered, still searching for a shirt he thought would look good on Fenris.

 

“I don’t. I’m not. Not when it comes to me anyway. Bethany, however, was very adamant about her clothes matching colors and whether or not they made her eyes more vibrant. Sadly, I was the one she always went with to the market. It was either I learn which colors go well with each other or listen to her rant about how much of a clueless ape I was.”

 

“Then why didn’t your mother go buy her clothes?” Fenris stiffened, not meaning to ask about Hawke’s mother when the wound on his heart had not fully healed. Oh Maker, that was stupid. It was bad enough everyone brought up the subject about Leandra whenever magic was involved and now Fenris had just done the same thing. Even if the conversation was about clothes. However, Hawke didn’t seem too upset about the question, more on the verge of happy with a grin gracing his features.

 

“She wanted to but mother had to take care of Carver most of the time. He was reckless and always getting sick or hurt by his antics. It was rare that we all went to the market together. Not that it was a good thing. Carver still got into trouble and would try to fight me wherever we were.” An almost sad chuckle sounded from Hawke and Fenris was trying to figure out whether remembering the past made the warrior happy or upset. Perhaps a bit of both.

 

“Here we go. How about this one?” This time, Hawke held up a green shirt, not too dark but not too bright either. This time, the shirt’s trimming was gold, something that seemed to please the bigger male. The shirt reminded Fenris of a forest with the sunrays shining through the leaves. _What a weird thing to think about a shirt of all things._ Hawke didn’t seem to notice the frown the elf was now sporting.

 

“This is the closest color they had to your eyes. Then again, it might also clash with your hair. But maybe black pants will balance it out.” He quickly grabbed a pair of dark black pants, holding it under the shirt so it looked like an invisible person was already wearing the clothes. Hawke smiled and looked at Fenris whose frown was already gone.

 

“What do you think? This is for you after all.” Fenris gave the clothes in Hawke’s hands a once over, nodding his approval.

 

“If that is what you think will look good on me then I approve.” It was Hawke’s turn to frown.

 

“Fenris, you have to like it as well. I’m not going to buy it if you don’t like the colors.” Fenris sighed and smiled at how absurd he thought the man was being.

 

“Yes, Hawke. I like the outfit. Especially since you went through the trouble to pick it out.” The Champion smiled at the reply and quickly paid the merchant for the garments, a young woman who seemed to be giving Hawke a lustful stare that Fenris found annoying. The man it was aimed at, however, either didn’t notice or didn’t care. He simply smiled and gave her the money before handing the newly purchased items to Fenris.

 

“A gift.” The smaller warrior took them slowly and stared down at his new clothes. Judging from their size, he was sure they were going to fit. Maybe.

 

“If you’re worrying whether or not they’ll fit then don’t. I compared them to your body size while I was holding them. They should fit fine.” Fenris raised an eyebrow but his lips were starting to raise at the corners.

 

“Another trick you picked up while shopping with Bethany?” Hawke nodded and they were soon on their way to Darktown where Hawke was planning on buying some poultices and potions. They even ran into Isabella who had been visiting Anders for another treatment. Hawke still refused to know why she was visiting the mage since he had a pretty good idea as to the reason.

 

After Hawke purchased all he needed and they took a quick walk around the docks, both warriors headed for Hightown. They had just made it up the first set of stone steps when they realized it was already night.

 

“Time really gets away from you huh?” Fenris nodded in agreement as he stared up at the dark sky with stars scattered across it. He then looked around, noting that Hawke’s estate was the closest to them at the moment but said man would most likely walk with Fenris back to his mansion before going home. Not that the elf would mind. Hawke was usually welcomed company to Fenris. He didn’t treat the warrior with disgust at being an ex-slave with lyrium branded into his skin. He didn’t try to coddle Fenris like he was a child or dog. He knew Fenris was a warrior that could take care of himself.

 

He also didn’t try to force Fenris to get along with mages. Even if most of time, Hawke had both Fenris and Anders accompany him, he didn’t force them to play nice. Besides, both knew that fighting during a potential moment for ambush was childish and unnecessary. So it was either kept to a minimum or when they both knew they wouldn’t be attacked. It was a mutual understanding between them that they wouldn’t cause Hawke any more trouble than he already has.

 

“I’ll talk to Cullen tomorrow about giving Bethany the necklace. If I’m lucky, Meredith hasn’t shut off all contact with people and the circles.” Fenris didn’t comment, making note that his earlier thought was correct and they were both walking towards the elf’s mansion instead of Hawke just going home. They stood at the front door to the mansion, Fenris turning to look at the other man.

 

“Thank you for suggesting we do this Hawke. Today was fun.” A smile was sent his way as said man beamed at him.

 

“I’m just happy you accepted my invitation. I had figured I deserved a day off and it was also the perfect opportunity to get you out of the mansion. Though I should probably get back before Choco starts acting up.”

 

“You never did tell me why you named your Mabari Choco.” Hawke stared blankly at the clothes tucked under Fenris’ arm before he shrugged.

 

“I was never very creative as a child. At first, I was going to name him Flufferson since he looked like a tiny ball of fluff whenever he would curl up. Both Carver and Bethany hated that name and we kept going back and forth on what we were going to call him. Finally, we settled on Choco since his fur is brown.”

 

“That is better than Flufferson.”

 

“Oh hush. I told you, I wasn’t the most creative child.” Both men laughed before an awkward silence hung in the air. Neither was sure what to do so Hawke figured leaving was his better option. He wasn’t sure how Fenris would react to a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Well, I’ll see you later Fenris. Sleep well.” He went to walk away but something took hold of his arm and pulled him back. He turned just in time for Fenris’ lips to connect with his cheek. The elf pulled away, mumbled out a quick goodnight, then slammed the door of his mansion closed behind him. Hawke stood in a daze before he grinned and walked back towards his estate, whistling a merry tune.

 

Both Bodahn and Orana swore Hawke was surrounded by a pink cloud of happiness that entire night.


End file.
